starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nave capital
thumb|250px|Los Destructores Estelares Imperiales eran naves capitales. Las Naves capitales eran grandes y poderosos naves de guerra. Los tipos de naves capitales incluían Destructores Estelares y acorazados. Era el típico tipo de naves utilizadas en las grandes batallas espaciales. Aunque imponentes, las naves capitales eran también lentas y pesadas en vuelo espacial. Debido a esto, la Nueva República, después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue capaz, con el tiempo, de destruir la mayor parte de las naves capitales del Imperio Galáctico, aplastandolas con naves más pequeñas y ágiles. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *"No Good Deed..." *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''A New Hero'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: Compañía Crepusculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Apariciones no-cánonicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * ; images #1, 2 * * * * * * }} Categoría:Naves capitales